


Chaos and Squirrels Abound

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [16]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a picnic at the park, squirrels and Martha cause all kinds of trouble and an incident that might lead to something more for Ashley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos and Squirrels Abound

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Lily and Ashley enjoyed going to the park for family picnics. They would mostly ignore their mothers, because they’d spend the time leaning against each other, being gooey eyed and making out and the girls really didn’t want the visuals. Martha also seemed to agree on this particular point, as she would run off with the two teenagers before the adults had even sat down.

 

That particular Saturday, Lily was armed with camera, sketchpad and pencil. She’d also brought Ashley’s second skateboard, just in case she felt like joining her sister, who had moved to the footpath to practice her tricks.

 

It was sunny, giving Lindsay and Cindy the opportunity to snuggle under a tree. Martha had found herself a nice warm spot on the grass and was enjoying her snooze time; Lily had plopped down next to her and started drawing.

 

“So, Martha, what do you think?” the redhead asked the dog lying next to her, turning her sketchpad around.

 

Martha raised her head when she heard her name. Looking at the drawing on the girl’s sketchpad, the dog wagged her tail and licked her mistress’ face. Lily giggled and scratched her behind the ears.

 

“You like it, huh? Figures…”

 

“What figures?” Ashley asked, coming to a stop in front of her sister.

 

Lily turned her sketchpad toward her, so she could see the latest work of art featuring a snoozing Martha and a squirrel.

 

Ashley chuckled “I don’t know whether a squirrel would come that close to Martha, but it looks pretty cool.”

 

The redhead grinned at the praise. “Thanks! I-”

 

She was suddenly interrupted, as Martha jumped up and let out a bark.  The two girls looked around trying to determine what had gotten the dog’s attention, when the Border Collie ran off after a squeaking squirrel.

 

The teenagers burst out laughing, when a few more squirrels joined in on the fun, Martha chasing one squirrel and the others chasing after Martha. Lily took several pictures.

 

******

 

Lindsay was sporting a rather self-satisfied grin, as she leaned against the tree. Cindy sat in front of her, leaning back against her lover, reading a book.

 

“I think this was a very good idea…” the inspector commented.

 

Cindy glanced over her shoulder, looking over the rim of her reading glasses. “You are in an awfully good mood today…” the reporter replied slowly.

 

Lindsay just gave her a goofy grin. “What? I do like a day off every now and then. No crime scenes, no stupid murderers, no fainting witnesses and no bratty kids.” She elaborated, making several references to the last case she’d closed. Then something occurred to her “Well, scratch the ‘no bratty kids’, ‘cause we got two of those.”

 

Cindy shook her head in amusement “You wouldn’t have them any other way.”

 

That was very true.

 

******

 

Lily sneakily took a few pictures of her mothers snuggling under the tree. Just as her brunette mother was leaning forward to kiss her redhead mother, Martha and the squirrels ran past, making both women jump and then blink in confusion.

 

The one squirrel being chased by Martha leapt onto Cindy’s head, causing the woman to let out a surprised shriek, and then onto the tree. Martha barked a few times, but then turned her attention to the other squirrels that had been chasing her.

 

Lindsay let out a very undignified shriek when the animals ran over her, making Cindy laugh. Lily couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing as well.

 

Hearing all the commotion, Ashley skidded to a halt and, on inspecting the scene, decided that she lived with a bunch of completely crazy people.

 

******

 

Once she managed to calm down, Lily grabbed her sketchpad, and turning the page, started drawing the scene she’d just witnessed. However, that wasn’t the last the Thomas-Boxer family heard of the squirrels and chasing dog.

 

Just as the redhead girl was finishing her sketch, there was a bark and more squeaking. Lily looked up to see the squirrels crossing the footpath at full speed, Martha in hot pursuit. It so happened, that at the same time the animals were crossing the footpath, a girl had been on her skateboard, skating at a significant amount of speed and in direct collision route with the squeaking animals. Naturally, in order to avoid hurting the little rodents and their pursuing canine, the girl leapt over them, but because of her increased speed, her skateboard went flying and so did she. Arms flailing, she collided with a wide-eyed Ashley. The end result? Squeaking squirrels, a barking dog, two shrieking girls landing with a thud of the grass and Lily laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes.

 

Upon hearing Ashley’s and the girl’s yelling, Lindsay and Cindy had jumped to their feet and rushed to their aid. Of course they almost tripped over the still scurrying animals.

 

******

 

Ashley felt the air being knocked out of her as she impacted the ground, the other girl landing on top of her. For a few seconds she couldn’t breathe and didn’t move, staring up at the sky, a bird flying overhead.

 

Then the girl moved off of her slightly, grunting and coughing, and the air rushed back into her lungs, just as her redhead mother appeared in her line of vision.

 

“Ash? Are you alright?!” the reporter asked, looking frantically over her daughter in search for any injuries.

 

“ ‘m fine...” The brunette managed to wheeze out, still wide-eyed.

 

Realizing her daughter was in no immediate danger, Lindsay turned to the other girl, still lying on the ground. “Are you alright?”

 

The girl sat up, holding her head and waving her other hand about “I’m alright-” she hissed and then winced in pain, when her left hand protested the movement.

 

“Here, let me see…” Lindsay knelt down and took hold of the girl’s hand, prodding the wrist carefully but still getting another hiss and an ‘Ow!’ in reply. “You need to get that checked out, it might be broken…”

 

Cindy helped her daughter sit up, which the girl did with a grunt and a deep breath. “Are you sure you’re alright, Ash?”

 

The girl grunted again and nodded her head. Her mother reached out a hand to help her to her feet, which the brunette grasped with her right hand, but just as she tried to hoist herself up, her shoulder flared up in pain.

 

“Ahh, mom stop!” she complained and fell back on the ground clutching her shoulder.

 

Alarmed, Lindsay and the girl looked over, Cindy falling to her knees and placing a hand on her daughter’s cheek.

 

“Ash? What’s wrong?” Came Lily’s concerned voice, as she joined the group, two skateboards on the ground next to her and Martha on a leash.

 

“My shoulder hurts…” the brunette teen hissed, through clenched teeth. Martha let out a whine; Lily gave her a comforting pat on the head.

 

Cindy glanced worriedly at her lover.

 

“We need to get you to the hospital.” Lindsay stated “Both of you.” She added, looking at the girl holding her left hand protectively to her chest.

 

******

 

_An hour or so later…_

 

Samantha Parker blew a strand of hair from her face and then glanced down at her tightly bandaged wrist and hand. It wasn’t broken but she could already hear her mother’s lecture on skateboarding and broken bones.

 

She looked up at the sound of her father’s voice “Hey, Sam!” He waved from behind the curtain, where the girl she’d inadvertently landed on was currently whining about taking pain pills. She walked over. Her father held the curtain, as she walked through, to find one brunette teen arguing with her redhead mother, while the redhead girl grinned and the other woman shook her head in dismay.

 

“Ashley, I told you, you had to be careful. Your shoulder hasn’t recovered completely yet and you’re already on that damn skateboard again!”

 

“Mom! It isn’t a big deal. So it hurt when I landed on the ground, but I’m fine.” To prove her point she twisted her shoulder only to grimace slightly. Cindy gave her an ‘I told you so’ look. Ashley grinned innocently.

 

“You’re not getting on that skateboard until your shoulder is completely healed.” Cindy stated, in her ‘mom voice’.

 

“Aww mom!” the brunette teen whined again “It wasn’t my fault!”

 

“She’s right. I was _my_ fault. I shouldn’t have been going so fast…” Samantha interrupted, all heads swivelling in her direction.

 

“Well, technically, it was the squirrels’ fault.” Lily said, grinning widely. She was a bit worried about her sister, but in the whole she found the situation quite funny.

 

“Regardless…” Dr. Parker said, flipping through Ashley’s chart. “No one was seriously hurt. All you have to do, is make sure you come to your physical therapy…” he nodded towards Ashley “… and your shoulder should be back in shape in no time. And you can go back to your skateboarding.” He grinned at the girl, who gave him a thumbs up.

 

Cindy threw her hands up in defeat, but then chuckled at her brunette daughter’s raspberry. Lily and Samantha giggled at the exchange.

 

“Oh, and thank you for bringing my daughter with you.” The doctor added, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Samantha said, pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Well, we couldn’t leave you there right?” Lindsay grinned at the girl “How’s your wrist?”

 

“It’s not broken, but apparently it’s a bad sprain.” The girl explained “Mom’s gonna have a fit…” She murmured to herself.

 

“That’s true…” The girl’s father nodded and then sighed “She really doesn’t like the idea of you skateboarding.” His daughter rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s easy to solve.” Ashley said, gathering everyone’s attention “Mom doesn’t like it much either…” she pointed to her redhead mother “… and they argue about it too.” She motioned between the two women, Cindy frowning and Lindsay raising an eyebrow. “So, what you have to do is just kiss her and she’ll forget about the argument. That’s what mom does…” The girl grinned cheekily, pointing at her brunette mother.

 

“Hey!” The two women complained simultaneously.

 

Lily started laughing, soon followed by Samantha.

 

Dr. Parker chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind…” He then turned to the frowning women “Ladies, if you’d come with me to sign Ashley’s discharge papers…” He then left, giving Ashley another grin, the inspector and reporter following close behind.

 

“I’m gonna go check on Martha. Oh, and I’ll bring your skateboard too.” Lily said before disappearing behind the curtain, leaving Ashley and Samantha alone.

 

“I am so sorry…” The girl started, but Ashley just shook her head.

 

“Like I said before, I’m fine. I’m sure I’m gonna be sore tomorrow…” She grinned “but I’ve had worse.”

 

“You mean, whatever happened to your shoulder before today? Cause your mother was saying it wasn’t completely healed yet…”

 

Ten minutes later, the girls were still chatting when Lily came back, followed by her mothers two minutes later. After a quick goodbye and a reminder from Dr. Parker about physical therapy, Lindsay and Cindy followed their daughters out.

 

“ _Soooo_ …” Lily drawled, smirking widely, threading an arm through her sister’s uninjured one. Ashley looked at the redhead suspiciously. “We know something good came out of today…” The brunette turned even more suspicious “You got yourself your first girlfriend!” Lily exclaimed, loud enough for their mothers to hear, before quickly releasing her sister and moving away. Lindsay nearly tripped over her own feet.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend!!” Ashley yelled, blushing furiously and glaring at the redhead.

 

“Oh really?? So I’m guessing that piece of paper in your pocket doesn’t have her phone number? And she also didn’t say that you had mom’s grin? And you didn’t blush when she said it either? Add to that, that she likes to skateboard and _conveniently_ landed in your arms…”

 

Lindsay and Cindy watched in stunned silence as Ash’s blush only intensified, while she tried to come up with something to say, only to fail miserably. The two women looked at each other, Ashley running after her laughing sister, telling her to shut up and threatening to strangle her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of a small arch within the series. There's about 6/7 fics and they all centre around the beginning of Ashley's and Sam's relationship. Because they were NOT written and WON'T be posted in chronological order, I thought I'd add a list of them in order in case people wish to read sequentially. Otherwise, you can read them in the order I post them - you can still follow the story pretty easily. :)
> 
> So, in chronological order:  
> \- Chaos and Squirrels Abound  
> \- Crazy Relatives  
> \- Girlfriend  
> \- Not-yet-but-soon-to-be-girlfriend  
> \- Supportive Sisters and Overprotective Mothers  
> \- Football and Bruises  
> \- Sam's Birthday Present


End file.
